God bless the USA
by havarti2
Summary: This one-shot is dedicated to the LGBT people in the world in celebration of America's new same-sex marriage law that passed in the Supreme Court this morning. USUK. Don't like, don't read. I don't own Hetalia.


**HELLO EVERYBODY! THIS ONESHOT IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE LGBT+ PEOPLE OUT THERE, IN CELEBRATION OF AMERICA'S NEW SAME-SEX MARRIAGE LAW IN ALL 50 STATES! IT WAS ANNOUNCED THIS MORNING AND PRIDE IS THIS WEEKEND IN NYC, SO THERE'S EVEN MORE TO CELEBRATE!**

Alfred F. Jones sat outside the door to the Oval Office on the floor, waiting impatiently to be called in by his boss. He had received a call earlier that morning, asking to come to down to the White House from New York City, where Pride was going to take place on the weekend. Alfred accepted the invitation, before kissing his boyfriend Arthur Kirkland goodbye and heading down to the nation's capital.

Alfred had been anxiously pacing the hallway, texting Arthur, even doing headstands against the wall while he waited for his boss. "When's he gonna let me in?" He wondered aloud.

As if the thought was heard, Alfred's boss opened the door and looked into the hall at the 19 year-old sitting on the floor. "Alfred, you may come in now."

Alfred shot up, and walked inside the oval room, admiring the décor and the view from the windows. His boss sat down in the chair behind the desk and motioned for Alfred to sit as well. The young man complied, lowering himself onto the velvety seat cushion.

"Alfred, do you know about the law that was being discussed in the Supreme Court recently?" His boss asked, placing their arms on the desk and intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, the same-sex marriage law? What about it?" Alfred asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"It passed this morning."

Alfred stared at his boss in shock. It passed? He didn't know what to say.

 _Now I'm free to marry Arthur,_ he thought, tears of joy welling up in his eyes. Never in his whole life had he been this happy. All the pain of the bullying, relapsing, and tears shed had been washed away, even if only for a little while, because now, he was free to be gay. He was free to be himself.

He quickly wiped away his tears and thanked his boss. His boss smiled back at him, knowing that this would be a large step towards an accepting future. Alfred's boss dismissed him, having nothing else to say to the ecstatic young man.

Alfred ran through the halls of the White House, out the front door, and to the sidewalk where he hailed a cab straight to the airport for a flight back to New York. Upon arriving at JFK International Airport, he wove his way back through the crowded terminal to the parking lot. He found his car after a few minutes of searching and drove to the jewelry store.

He walked in, exchanged a few words with the clerk, looked around, spotted exactly what he was looking for, payed for the item, and left to go back to his apartment, where his British boyfriend was waiting on the couch, doing needlepoint.

Alfred burst through the door and wrapped Arthur in a bearhug, squeezing the living daylights out of the poor man. Arthur dropped his needle and weakly hugged him back, trying not to be squished to death.

"Welcome back, love. How was the meeting?" Arthur asked after being released by the American.

"Hold on just a sec. Where's the video camera?" Alfred asked while frantically looking for the aforementioned camera.

"I think it's in the technology drawer. Why?" Arthur responded, getting off the couch to see his boyfriend setting up the camera on the tripod and turning it on.

"Love, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, walking over to him.

Alfred took a deep breath, shook his head like a wet dog and got down on one knee. Arthur gasped.

"Arthur James Kirkland, I have loved you since I first met you, and I realized I couldn't be with anyone else other than you. So, Arthur, will you marry me?" Alfred said, slightly nervously, as he pulled out the ring box.

Arthur gasped. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you, you bloody wanker!" he exclaimed, grabbing hold of the American and crying into his shoulder. Alfred set the ring box down and ran his fingers through the Brit's hair.

"The law passed this morning. That's what the meeting was about. And I admit, I wasn't acting really heroic when my boss told me the news. To be honest, I cried a little." he whispered, just loud enough to be heard by the camera.

The two embraced for a moment longer, before they broke apart only to be locked in a passionate kiss as Alfred reached over to turn off the camera.

"I love you, Artie. Oh God, do I love you." Alfred said, finger on the off button.

"And I love you, too, my hero." Arthur replied, locking them in another kiss.

Alfred pressed the button, only after the camera caught one last heartfelt sentence from the Brit.

"God bless the USA."


End file.
